fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Banjo-Fourie
Banjo-Fourie is the fourth game in the console Banjo-Kazooie series. It was developed by Fantendo and will be released on Nintendo 3DS and there are rumors of a WiI U release. The vehicles are removed, but some new characters will still appear. Old characters with redesigns will keep the redesigns, except Mumbo Jumbo who looks less creepy. It is rated E 10+ for cartoon violence and language (The words "suck" and "crap" are used a few times.) Banjo-Fourie is the successor of Banjo-Threeie. Plot The 2 Last years of Banjo-Threeie,Klungo retire of rock using the Hag 1.Grunty exit the hole and continue of apparence of Banjo-Kazooie and Banjo-Threeie.In Spiral Mountain,Banjo,Kazooie,Mumbo Jumbo,Bottles and Humba Wumba play the Mobiliary Banc.Gruntilda visit the Banjo 's House and kidnaping Tooty to transform the beautiful womand and to Tooty transform the uggly bear.Banjo and Kazooie collect the Jiggies Notes,Jinjos and Jingaling rods to salve the Tooty and beat Grunty. Main Characters *Banjo: The bear protagonist of Banjo-Kazooie serries *Kazooie: The bird partner of Banjo *Tooty: Beautiful sister of Banjo. *Mumbo Jumbo: The xamã helping Banjo the using the magics. *Bozzeye:The parent of Bottles and Jamjars. *Bottles:The mole friend of Banjo. *Jamjars:The mole brothers of Bottles. *Humba Wumba :The xamã what a transform Banjo and Kazooie in animals and objects. *Piddles: Minion of Gruntilda. *Klungo: Other minon of Gruntilda *Gruntilda:The antagonist of Banjo-Kazooie series. Minor Characters *King Jingaling *Lord of Games *Tiptup *Tiptup Jr. *The Tiptup Choir *Tanktup *Congo Monkey *Congo Monkey major *Congo Monkey clown *Congo Monkey salesman *Congo Monkey judge *Congo Monkey real guard *King Congo Monkey *Timber and Bumper *Raj the elephant *Judge Gorilla *Congo Monkey sailor *Congo Monkey doctor *Congo Monkey policeman *Congo Monkey artist *Congo Monkey president *Abraham Lincoln *King of Mars of guards *Conga *Conga Jr. *Captain Bubbles *Captain Blubber *Hippo Pirates *Spear Tigers *Giant Mr. Gorilla *Stonys *The Mighty Jinjonator *Crowned Stony King *8-Bit-Jumpman *King 8-Bit *Miss Bucket *Sabreman *Mini 8-Bits *Mrs. Bottles *Goggles *Trophy Thomas *Pikelet *Taj the genie *Gary Sir Slush *Squinker *Rook the fire elemental *Sr. Timothy Father T-rex *Calvin Baby T-Rex Bosses *Wizpig *Boss Bom Box *Evil Jack *Cyborg Gruntilda *Crowned Stony King *Klungo *Mr. Patch *Panther King *Larva Sr. Giant Monster *Giant Mr. Gorilla *XBox360 Metal Robot *Piddles *Gruntilda & Hag 1 New Minor and Helping Characters *Cheato: Grunty's spellbook. If you find him in Grunty's Keep, he'll give you a cheat for use in the cheat room. *Dingpot: Grunty's cauldron. You first find him in a room to the side of the entrance in Grunty's Keep, but if you find him in other areas he can teleport you there. *The Ice Cube Family: A family of ice cubes. Includes Mildred, George, Timmy, and Isabelle. *Clanker: Grunty's garbage disposal. *Loggo: A clogged toiler. *Golden Goliath: A large golden statue. Enemies *Ugger *Giant Ugger *Grublin *Giant Grublin *Gnawty *Sir Slush the Snowman *Estony *Mum-mum *Strong Mum-mum *Sludge Blob *Panther Minion *Wizard Uggly *Scientist Uggly *Wizard Grublin *Scientist Grublin Final Battle of Banjo and Kazooie vs Gruntilda & Hag 1 Grunty & Hag 1 battle is Grunty & Hag 1 battle in Banjo-Tooie.The different of battle is what a Gruntilda use the power balls and fire balls.Grunty flying to the Grunty 's castle last of Grunty is beat and Hag 1 explode. Worlds Spiral Montain Jiggies:1 Wumba Transformation: giant bird Mumbo Magic: Levitate Musical Note: 300 Theme: Banjo-Kazooie theme Jinjo Kingdoom Jiggies: 10 Wumba Transformation N/A Mumbo Magic: N/A Musical Note: 40 Theme: Remix of Jinjo village of Banjo-Tooie. Boss: Klungo Jinjo Village Jiggies: 20 Wumba Transformation: N/A Mumbo Magic: N/A Musical Note: 1.000 Theme: Jinjo Village Theme of Banjo-Tooie. Boss: Piddles Mars Jiggies: 23 Wumba Transformation: Flying Saucer Mumbo Magic:Open the closed doors Musical Note: 40 Theme: space Boss: Rick the Mom-Ship Wizpig Island Jiggies: 100 Wumba Transformation: Plane Mumbo Magic: Entrace of Wizpig Cave Musical Note: 100 Theme: Diddy Kong Rancing Intro Wizpig Castle Jiggies: 4 Wumba Transformation: Helicopter Mumbo Magic: Hyper Beam of secret door entrace Musical Note: 20 Theme: Wizpig Challenge Boss: Wizpig Congruntshion Farm Jiggies:10 Wumba Transformation: Dillo Ball Mumbo Magic: Pinbal Platform Musical Note: 999 Theme: Farm Boss: Ugger King Lord of Games Castle of Quiz Jiggies:19 Wumba Transformation: Bike Mumbo Magic: Jumping the houses Musical Note: 1 .000 .000 Theme: Gruntilda Quiz of Death theme in Banjo-Kazooie Boss: Xbox 360 Robot Gruntilda Castle of Quiz Jiggies: 10 Wumba Transformation: N/A Mumbo Magic: N/A Musical Note: 10 000 Theme: Gruntilda Quiz of Death Theme in Banjo- Kazooie Boss: Klungo Boss: Piddles Final Boss: Gruntilda & Hag 1 Trivia Category:Fan Games Category:Banjo-Kazooie Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Wii Games Category:Rated E10+ Games Category:Sequels Category:Banjo-Kazooie (series) Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Games